Fragile
by Danacarine
Summary: Parce qu’on est fragile parfois…


_**Auteur :** Danacarine (Carine) _

_**Résumé :** Parce qu'on est fragile parfois…_

_**Ecrit entre** le _25.02.09 _et le _29.02.09

_**Genre :** pensées croisées._

_**Spoilers :** Saison 4._

_**Bêta Lectrice :** Vicodinaddict_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la Fox… Tant pis !_

**FRAGILE**

Fragile… Ce n'est pas le premier mot qui me viendrait à l'esprit pour me définir. Mais plutôt… Acerbe, misanthrope, égoïste, acharné, sale con… Autant de qualificatifs qui me collent à la peau. Demandez à mon entourage ! Et pour tout dire, je m'en accommode très bien. Je m'efforce même jour après jour de m'y conformer. Ca me sert de bouclier pour me protéger des autres. Pourtant, au fond de moi, tout au fond, là où personne ne s'aventure, pas même moi, il y a un être cassé. Un humain sensible et vulnérable qui se recroqueville un peu plus à chaque coup de griffe de la Vie. Je ne l'avouerai jamais à personne mais je suis… Fragile.

Fragile… Comme une jolie poupée de porcelaine, avec la peau claire et deux agates turquoise en guise d'yeux. C'est comme ça que les gens me considèrent au premier abord. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Je suis une lionne, une guerrière. Je me bats jour après jour pour rester là où je suis parvenue maintenant. Beaucoup d'hommes ont échoué là où moi je suis arrivée. Je suis à la tête du Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, je dirige plusieurs centaines de personnes et j'ai gagné leur respect. Mon travail fait ma fierté. Mais, certains soirs, quand la fatigue est trop lourde, quand le désespoir est trop grand, quand tout mon corps crie qu'il veut être étreint, je réalise à quel point en fait, je suis fragile.

Fragile… Je n'ai pas le droit de l'être. Quand les patients viennent vers moi à la recherche d'une réponse, de la moindre once d'espoir, je me dois d'être fort comme un chêne face à eux. Je les accompagne dans un moment difficile de leur vie, souvent la fin, et ils doivent pouvoir s'appuyer sur moi sans que je ne fléchisse. Mais, quand les portes de l'Hôpital se referment, quand je me retrouve seul dans cet appartement plein de sa présence, alors je peux être vraiment moi-même, sans masque, ni faux-semblant. Je ne suis pas si fort que j'en ai l'air, je ne suis qu'un corps vide, creux, près à s'effondrer au moindre souffle d'air. Fragile.

Ce soir encore, ma jambe hurle de douleur. Je me suis réfugié comme d'habitude dans le fond d'une bouteille en compagnie de mes fidèles petites pilules. Comme il serait doux que tu sois là à mes côtes. Tu me tiendrais la main et je me sentirais mieux. Ce serait si facile. Il me suffirait de décrocher mon téléphone et de t'appeler. Tu viendrais j'en suis sur et je t'avouerais enfin à quel point je t'aime. Tout ça, ce serait dans le meilleur des mondes. Un monde idéal où je serais capable de t'aimer pleinement, autant physiquement que mentalement, comme tu le mérites. Mais pour que ça arrive, il faudrait dépasser l'insurmontable: déposer mon armure à mes pieds et te laisser voir à quel point je ne suis qu'un homme, à quel point je peux être fragile.

Tu vas mal. Tu crois que je ne le vois pas. Et quand tu vas mal, je vais mal. C'est comme ça, ça a toujours été ainsi. J'aimerai pouvoir panser tes blessures ou seulement te tenir la main. Mais tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher. Tu es trop fier. Tu es trop bête. Alors, je me morfonds seule dans mon coin. Et je souffre moi aussi en silence. Ce soir, j'aurai tellement besoin de sentir tes grands bras autour de moi, que tu me serres fort en me disant que tout ira bien. Pour ça, il faudrait que tu acceptes de me laisser t'aimer. Je pourrais y arriver à force de persuasion. Mais je refuse d'être un fardeau pour toi qui a déjà tant à porter. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de me consoler quand je me sens si fragile.

Partout où mon regard se pose, c'est toi que je vois. Le livre que tu avais commencé sur la table, ta tasse près de l'évier... Je ne peux me résoudre à faire le ménage, j'aurai l'impression de te tuer une seconde fois. La nuit, j'étreins ton oreiller à la recherche d'une infime trace de ton parfum. Ta présence rôde tout autour de moi, m'enveloppe. Sans toi, je suis perdu. Souvent, je me surprends à te parler. Et soudain, toute l'horreur de la situation me frappe à nouveau. C'est violent, atrocement douloureux. Ces crises me laissent vide et pantelant, recroquevillé sur moi-même. Et ça recommence toujours, encore et encore. Je n'ai plus d'envie depuis que tu es parti. J'ai l'impression que je vais voler en éclat d'un instant à l'autre, je me sens tellement fragile.

En chemin vers le travail, je me reconstruis lentement. Je réendosse peu à peu la cuirasse qui me protège du monde. Personne ne peut doit deviner la part de faiblesse que je cache au plus profond de moi. C'est ce qui fait ma force. Les portes de l'Hôpital se referment derrière moi et je respire enfin plus librement. Ici, tout est tellement plus facile. Je ne laisse voir de moi que ce que je peux maitriser. Je joue un rôle. Mon déguisement est un cocon, je m'y sens bien. Enfin, je n'ai plus peur de rien. Tout le monde admire ou respecte ma force et ma détermination. Ceux qui me côtoient jour après jour ne voient pas que je suis juste comme eux, rien qu'un être fragile.


End file.
